


The Phantom of the Opera

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Claudine is the younger sister of Christine who joins on her adventure for their Angel of Music who gives them singing and voice lessons when Christine's childhood sweetheart Raoul is back in town in time for the newest show in Paris. However, the Angel of Music is very mysterious and has his heart set on a certain Daae sister.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was cloudy and windy, but not in a bad way. A man was wheeled into an old opera house, one that held very trying, but special memories for him. He was wheeled up to the old stage where an auctioneer was auctioning off old props from the past of the opera house. A figure in a hooded cloak stood, not to far from where his nurse parked him up and another familiar looking woman was looking to the stage too. This second person was Madame Giry. And the figure was hidden by the cloak, but the tip of a small slender nose could be seen and the way the cloak curved around the figure, it was obviously a woman. Raoul, the elderly man, looked at the figure but then shaking off slight nostalgia looked back at the stage.

"Sold!" a man said before pounding his gavel. "Your number, sir?"

A man told his number. Raoul watched as the painting was sold off, it holding no interest for him. The figure in the cloak seemed to look down as the next lot was called.

"Thank you," the man then replied. "Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster of this house's production of Hannibal by Chalumeau."

There was only one who bought the poster. The figure sneered under her hood, the old Owner, who owned the Populaire before Raoul had won that. Raoul watched it get taken off then returned to looking at the auctioneer.

"Showing here!" another man showed the poster.

"Do I have ten francs?" the auctioneer asked.

After the poster was sold and then Raoul won the monkey-shaped music box, the Auctioneer talked about the Chandelier. And which a final word from him the cover was pulled off and it lit up and started to get lifted up. As the Chandelier was lifted a strong gust of wind started, and it blew the figure's hood down as she gazed in awe at the Chandelier. Raoul gave a start as did Madame Giry as they and the figure seemed to be the only ones to hear dramatic organ music. The figure had been revealed to be Claudine Dester, formerly Claudine Daae, looking as young as the day that they had last all seen each other.

Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was like her sister's used to be only a little lighter. Her lips were stained blood red and she was wearing a black and red shoulderless dress. There was rather spooky organ music which seemed to accompany the strange occurrence. The group found themselves remembering the past.

Dancers were getting ready to go on stage to practice for that night's performance. Many were getting drunk, though they shouldn't have been. A man led two others towards the stage. Christine, Meg, and Claudine were all getting ready to join the dancers on stage when they were needed. Carlotta was singing the first main song she would sing on stage, but her voice wasn't a good singing voice. There was a young adult girl who was also there, she had long and flowing pale blonde hair. She was a little shy and nervous about singing for a crowd, but she would become a chorus member and she just hoped it would go better and she tried to not let nerves ruin her performance.

"You'll do fine..." Claudine soothed her friend, before she had to go and join the chorus. She then watched as her friend sung with the other chorus girls.

Meg watched too.

"You are not just saying that because I was invited by Aunt Carlotta, are you?~" The girl asked Claudine.

"No, now go sing before your aunt get's Monsieur Reyer to fire me." Claudine said quietly with a small smile.

"Okay, thank you, wish me luck." The girl hugged Claudine before giving a small friendly kiss on the cheek before going off to take her turn for 'Aunt Carlotta'.

Claudine smiled as she watched. Carlotta looked firmly at her niece, but continuing singing, complaining about her dress though. Violetta smiled shyly and nervously to her aunt as she did what she was supposed to do. Soon, Monsieur Reyer stopped the rehersal a moment, to correct Carlotta's husband Piangi.

Monsieur Lefevre took this moment to lead two Gentlemen onstage. "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I can have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsiuer Gilles Andre. I'm sure you've read that recent fortune in the junk business." he told them all.

Carlotta pointed at her husband, showing she was right about Lefevre.

"Scrap metal, actually." Monsieur Andre replied.

The girls looked over to the visiting men. Violetta blushed out of shyness as she blended in with the others.

"He must be rich." one of the dancer girls whispered to her friend.

"And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny." Firmin announced, seeing Raoul enter.

Raoul entered, walking over to the three managers onstage. Claudine blinked, but smiled for her sister. Meg looked to Christine.

"It's Raoul..." Christine whispered. "Before my father died, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me 'Little Lotte'."

"Oh, he's-a charming..." Violetta blushed and giggled a bit.

"Oh, Christine he's so handsome." Meg giggled quietly.

"I however was 'Little Ennuyer'." Claudine frowned, though she was glad for her sister.

"He's a pretty man." Violetta said to Claudine.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." Raoul told them all with a smile.

Carlotta came over imperiously.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli our leading soprano for five seasons now." Lefevre introduced.

Andre shook Carlotta's hand. Raoul kissed her hand politely. Monsieur Andre lightly clapped as Carlotta approached.

"Brava! Brava!" A woman called out as she stood with others.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefevre then introduced.

Raoul shook his hand. "An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you for your rehearsal I will be here this evening to share your great triumph," he told the men and the woman surrounding him. He then looked to Monsieur Reyer. "My apologies, monsieur." he said, then left. He passed the dancer girls without a look to Christine or Claudine.

"Thank you, M. Le Vicomte, once more if you please, Signor." Reyer told Piangi.

Carlotta cooed to her attendants. "He love me, he love me, love me, love me, love me~" she grinned.

Claudine looked to Violetta. "Yes, but it appears he has become a rude fop." she said quietly, so her sister couldn't hear.

"Disculpe?" Violetta asked Claudine.

"He wouldn't recognize me." Christine sighed to herself as she talked with Meg.

"He didn't see you." Meg corrected softly. She then got ready to dance.

Claudine was about to answer, but noticed Madame Giry ready for them to start. She took her position ready to go onstage. Lefevre noticed and moved the men backwards out of the way with him. Firmin looked to Madame Giry. Christine looked to this and rushed with the other dancers. Violetta gasped and rushed to let the others to get ready. Monsieur Andre smiled to Madame Giry as they watched the dance up close right on the stage. Meg went onstage with the others. Claudine followed onstage.

"If you please Monsieur. We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." Madame Giry told them.

Firmin looked to the dancers. Violetta wished she had the courage to dance in public, though she always felt she could never be as glamorous and amazing like her Tia Carlotta.

"I see why," Monsieur Andre replied as he took a look at Meg. "Especially that little blonde angel!"

Christine joined the others of course. Meg danced.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." Madame Giry told him.

"And those exceptional beauties... No relations I trust." Firmin said, referring to Christine and Claudine.

Claudine danced like her sister, but with more emotion, the kind that looked real too.

"Christine and Claudine Daae, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising." Madame Giry added.

Christine seemed to stand out among the dancers as Firmin eyed her.

"Daae, you say?" Monsieur Andre asked Madame Giry. "N-N-No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

Violetta seemed to bob along, even if she wasn't quite dancer material, though wanted to show support for Christine and Claudine.

"His only children, orphaned at seven and six when they came to live and train in the ballet dormitories." Madame Giry said.

Firmin watched them eagerly. Claudine was concentrated on her role.

"A couple of orphans, you say?" Monsieur Andre asked.

Christine did the same as her sister. Violetta watched closely, daydreaming herself as one of Madame Giry's dancers.

"I think of them as daughters also," Madame Giry said a little sharply. She would not allow her gorls to have affairs with the managers, not that the two girls would. "Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side." she then told them.

Two of the dancer girls were purposefully looking at the new managers as they danced.

Carlotta returned to stage and continued to sing, complaining as someone stepped on her dress. After it had finished she started complaining. "All they want is the dancing!" She yelled.

"The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala!" Lefevre said.

"I 'ope-a he's-a excited by dancing girls as your new mangers... Because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!" Carlotta yelled. "Andiamo, tutti, No, es finito! Get my doggie, bring my doggie. Bye-Bye." she added, walking off.

Claudine frowned softly to that, though secretly relieved.

"Tia Carlotta?" Violetta looked concerned for her aunt.

"What do we do?" Monsieur Andre frowned as Carlotta stormed out.

Christine felt a little struck from Carlotta as she stood beside Claudine.

"Grovel." Lefevre told them, then prompted. "Grovel, Grovel!" He prompted.

"Signora!" Firmin shouted.

"See you later, because I'm going now, you too, Violetta! It is finished!" She exclaimed.

Claudine merely held her sister's hands. She looked sad that Violetta was being taken away though.

"Oh... Okay..." Violetta frowned as she stared at the floor and moved along with her Aunt Carlotta.

"Oh, poor Violetta." Christine frowned, though gently squeezed Claudine's hand from emotion.

Claudine nodded, the younger sister, but not as naive as her sister. Christine had a small smile, though sad to see Violetta go like this.

"You great beauty!" Firmin exclaimed.

"Principessa, Bella Diva!" Monsieur Andre added.

"Si, si, si!" Carlotta nodded.

"Goddess of song!" Firmin praised.

"Es vero." Carlotta pointed to him, stopping a moment.

"Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elisa in Act 3 for Hannibal?" Monsieur Andre asked.

Vendetta stood beside Carlotta, looking emotional about leaving with her, though she watched the interactions between her aunt and the men who buttered her up, metaphorically speaking of course. Monsieur Reyer looked shocked.

"Yes, yes, yes. Ma, no! Because I have not my costume for Act 3 because somebody not finish it! And I hate my hat!" Carlotta yelled. She then broke down into fake crying.

"I wonder, Signora, as a personal favour if you would oblige us with a private rendition. Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects..." Firmin asked.

Carlotta stopped them. "No. Aspetta, aspetta," She took a breath and then gave a smile. "If-a my managers command..." she said with a small laugh. "Monsieur Reyer?" She then asked.

"If my diva commands?" Reyer replied.

"Yes, I do," Carlotta smirked. "Everybody, very quiet!" She ordered, moving into place.

Claudine bit her lip quietly. Violetta looked between her aunt, trying to resist rolling her eyes at her melodrama.

"Excuse me, sir, why exactly are you retiring?" Monsieur Andre asked Lefevre.

Christine looked over to Claudine in a bit of anxiousness.

"My health." Lefevre told him.

"P-Psh! You as well." Carlotta told them.

"Signora?" Reyer checked.

"Maestro." Carlotta replied then started to sing the aria.

Claudine cringed from the horrible notes reached. Monsieur Andre gave a polite smile, though he seemed to be cringing with some of the others. Violetta came back to Claudine and Christine once her aunt had the spotlight. Carlotta's assistants stuffed pieces of cotton in their ears as she sang. Something then began to fall down to hit Carlotta which made the other dancers shriek and run away. Some of the girls screamed. Claudine pulled her friend and sister back. Carlotta threw a tantrum.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..." Meg gasped coming over to the three girls.

"Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on there?" Lefevre shouted.

"Please, monsieur,don't look at me, as God's my judge, I was not at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there: or if there is, well, then, it must be a ghost..." Buquet said then laughed, after relifting the scenery.

The mysterious figure who caused this soon disappeared into the shadows. Christine and Violetta looked curiously over to Meg about this 'Phantom of the Opera'. An envelope soon fell down over by Madame Giry.

"Signora, these things do happen." Monsieur Andre told Carlotta with a nervous smile.

Madame Giry picked up the note. Claudine had glanced up and noticed the figure but said nothing.

"For the past years, these things do happen!" Carlotta shouted. "And did you stop them from happening? No!" She glared to Lefevre. "And you two, you are as bad as them, 'these things do happen?', ma grr. Until you stop these things from happening. This thing does not happen!" She told everyone. "Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy, and my boxy." she said, then walking off again, leaving Violetta behind in anger.

The note appeared to be sealed with a skull. The assistants scurried behind Carlotta in fear. Violetta was about to follow after her aunt, but something told her not to, so she stayed put.

"Now you see. Bye-Bye, I'm really leaving!" Carlotta said as she walked away.

"Gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I should be in Australia." Lefevre told them, walking off.

Monsieur Reyer let out a noise of complaint. Claudine reached and took Violetta's hand softly. Madame Giry read the letter and smirked a little.

"Signora Guidicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" Monsieur Andre asked Monsieur Reyer.

"You think so, monsieur? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Madame Giry said as she came by.

"God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin said, annoyed.

"He welcomes you to his opera house." came the reply from the woman.

"His opera house?" Firmin asked.

"And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Madame Giry pointed out the box and then told them.

"His salary?" Came the astonished reply.

"Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month." the Madame nodded.

"20,000 francs?" Firmin glared.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron." Madame Giry smirked.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us at the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star." Firmin said, tearing up the note.

"I am-a so sorry for Tia Carlotta's outburst." Violetta told the sisters.

"Oh, it's okay, it's not your fault." Christine soothed.

Claudine winced to that comment, but gave a weak smile to her sister and Violetta. Christine and Violetta smiled back to Claudine.

"A full house, Andre, we shall have to refund a full house." Firmin glared to his business partner.

"Christine or Claudine Daae could sing it, sir" Madame Giry announced.

Claudine looked surprised but knew their angel wanted Christine to go first. "My sister would be better for this show, sir." she said quietly, respectfully.

"What, a chorus girl?" Andre questioned about the Daae sisters. "Don't be silly."

Christine looked to Claudine while looking nearly caught as she had been called upon by Madame Giry like that. Violetta stood by the Daae sisters as there was a discussion about them.

"They have been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry said.

Claudine moved so Christine was more in the 'spotlight'.

"Who?" Monsieur Andre questioned.

"Uh, we don't know his name, Monsieur." Christine replied.

Violetta looked between Christine and Claudine.

"Let Christine sing for you then, monsieur," Madame Giry smiled, though it was a firm one. "Both have been well taught, but it seems Claudine respects her sister is the first born."

Claudine smiled to Christine softly.

"All right, come on." Monsieur Andre smiled to Christine.

Christine looked reluctant and nervous until Madame Giry pulled her up front. Violetta also smiled to Christine.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle." Monsieur Reyer told Christine.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Firmin said quietly.

Meg watched with a curious look.

"Oh, but she's very pretty." Monsieur Andre insisted to Firmin.

Christine was nervous, but she soon sang beautifully as 'Think of Me'. Violetta stood back with the others, putting her hands together as she admired Christine's singing. Firmin looked shocked. Meg smiled happily.

Claudine watched her sister, smiling softly. She knew it, her sister almost glowed while onstage. After though, she begged leave from her friends and sister so she could go thank her father for sending the angel. After all, without the angel, neither would have learned how to sing. Madame Giry sent Claudine off to let her go light the candle for her father.

"Did I do all right?" Christine asked Claudine and Violetta.

"You were-a amazing," Violetta smiled. "Whoever taught-a you really knows what they are doing~"

"You were wonderful Chrissy... But, you need to go rest for tonight and I will go and thank our father." Claudine smiled to her sister, kissed her cheek then scurried off down to the chapel. As she went down a few of the stairs, though she took a tumble, and let out a pained whimper as she landed.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Violetta gasped as she came to Claudine. "A-Are you all right?"

"Violetta, please go fetch Madame Giry, and then go and rest for tonight... You have to sing in the chorus after all." Claudine told her bravely, but softly. She managed to sit up, leaning against the wall, and lightly clutched at her ankle. She had known Christine would rest as neither girl would ever anger their angelic tutor.

"Si, Claudine..." Violetta nodded. "Please, do not worry..." she then scurried off to find Madame Giry.

Claudine gave a soft sigh. "Christine will be marvelous tonight, mon Ange, thanks to your magnifiqué training." she said softly as the Violetta was out fetching Madame Giry.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Giry was making aure her dancers were resting before they would hold another practice after lunch, before the show. The figure from the shadows seemed saddened that Claudine had fallen and injured herself.

"Madame Giry?" Violetta rushed over. "There is an... Um... How you say 'emergency'."

Madame Giry looked to her. "Show me the way." she told the girl.

"Si, si..." Violetta nodded as she then took Madame Giry over to Claudine.

Claudine looked around, sensing her angel. "Ange, forgive my carelessness... But I promise I will work harder for the next show." she called out softly.

"I believe in you and your sister~..." The voice told Claudine.

Claudine closed her eyes, basking in happiness from the slight praise. Of course that moment, her leg throbbed painfully and caused her to faint from the pain.

Madame Giry came over and inspected Claudine's leg and ankle. "Will you go and tell Meg to fetch the doctor and request one of the stagehands come and help?" She asked Violetta softly, but strictly as she usually was.

"Erm... Si, Señora..." Violetta replied as she then scurried off again. 

Christine looked worried. "Is Claudine okay?" she asked the passing girl.

"Something is broken!" Violetta told her on the way to the doctor.

Madame Giry looked around. "You had better go back to your home, it would not do for you to be caught." she told the figure.

Meg looked to Violetta. "I shall go for the doctor, you go find a stagehand to help Maman," she told her. "We shall speak later, Christine." she told her friend.

"Thank you, Meg." Christine nodded to Meg in thanks.

Violetta sighed before she rushed off again to find help for poor Claudine. Meg went to find the doctor. Christine put her hand to her mouth as she went to go see if Claudine was doing all right. 

As Violetta was looking for the help, a man was looking around, seeming out of place. He caught her as she bumped in to him, making sure she didn't fall. "Be careful, Miss." he said quietly, but warmly seeing her worried state.

"Oh! Uh, I'm-a so sorry..." Violetta uttered out shyly. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, a friend of mine needs me."

"Please, calm down, Miss, where is this friend? Perhaps, I can be of assistance." the man said calmly, his voice low and soothing.

"She is with Señora Giry, if you will come with me..." Violetta told him, going to take him to Claudine if necessary.

The man followed her, but offered his arm in support.

"Oh, gracias." Violetta smiled as she accepted.

"Might I ask your name, Miss?" The man asked.

"Oh, my name is Violetta," Violetta replied. "Violetta Giudicelli."

"Ah, it is a pleasure, please call me Daroga." the man told her.

"Senor..." Violetta curtsied for Daroga with a bashful smile. 

Meg soon returned with the doctor. After Claudine was sorted out, she was allowed to rest in the Prima Donna's room so she could congratulate her sister after the show.

Meg had adored Christine's singing and was coming to look for her friend, who she knew would be in the chapel. "Christine? Christine~" she called out, as the show had finished for tonight now.

There was a quiet voice calling for Christine with Meg's voice. Christine smiled as she looked to the image of her and Claudine's father before lighting a candle in honor and memory.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect," Meg told Christine and gave her a hug. "I only wish I knew your secret... Who is your great tutor?" She then asked her.

"Meg..." Christine spoke to her dear friend. "When your mother brought my sister and I to live here, whenever we would come down here alone to light a candle for our father, a voice from up above... And in my dreams... He was always there."

Meg looked to her.

"You see, when our father lay dying, he told me we would be protected by an angel," Christine continued. "An angel of music."

"Christine, do you believe?" Meg asked her. "Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you both?" 

"Who else, Meg?" Christine replied softly about her angel of music. "Who?"

Meg wasn't sure. Christine told Meg about her father speaking about this angel of music. Meg led Christine from the chapel. She told her that stories like that couldn't come true. She was worried for her friend. Christine smiled as she seemed to live in a fantasy about who she was talking about, believing in herself and her dreams. 

Claudine was reclining on the chaise lounge, waiting for Christine to come change. Daroga had decided to ask Violetta to join him out for dinner, knowing she would have heard tales about the stuff going on in the opera house. Violetta blushed, she felt like a plain little lady, but she felt thankful that Daroga offered something special like that to someone like her. How could she possibly refuse? Daroga advised her to change, as the costume would be unsuitable for such a cold night.

"Excuse me a moment..." Violetta told her before going to change her clothes for a lovely night like tonight.

Daroga looked around, not knowing if Erik was definitely about, but just in case. "You best not be causing trouble, old friend." he muttered.

Someone shifted in the shadows. Daroga frowned, but waited for Violetta.

Claudine sung softly as she waited, practicing her scales before she looked at all the flowers and smiled softly. She continued her practice though.

"Lo siento, Claudine... Disculpe, por favor." Violetta muttered as she went to change her clothes for an evening out with Daroga.

Claudine smiled and watched her friend, of course the changing panel kept her private. "Please enjoy your evening." she said softly, but happily for her friend.

"Are you going to be okay until Christine comes-a over?" Violetta asked Claudine.

Claudine nodded. "Oui, I shall be fine." she said softly.

"Okay... This's so exciting for me..." Violetta smiled as she posed. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful..." Claudine smiled.

"I will see-a you soon, buona notte, my friend~" Violetta smiled back as she went off to meet her dinner date.

Claudine watched her go and then gave a soft chuckle.

Daroga was waiting patiently for Violetta.

"I am back, did you miss me?" Violetta smiled sheepishly and shyly to Daroga once she came out to him.

"If the moon faded from the night, would not its beauty be missed?" Daroga returned. He might have been a few years older, but he knew good poetic compliments.

Violetta blushed bashfully. "Oh, gracais... So, shall we?"

Daroga nodded and offered her his arm. Violetta smiled as she linked arms with Daroga. Daroga led her off out to grab some dinner from a restaurant. Violetta smiled in excitement and anticipation.

Daroga led her to a quaint, but beautiful restuarant that served many kinds of food, not just the usual French delicacies. Violetta smiled at the sights and sounds, looking very excited. Daroga smiled slightly as he watched her. Violetta smiled back to Daroga. Daroga pulled out her chair for her when they arrived.

Violetta blushed and sat down. "Gratzi~"

Daroga smiled and pushed her chair to just the right closeness. Violetta smiled back, slightly blushing.

"Choose what you like." Daroga smiled.

"Ooh, so many decisions..." Violetta smiled back. 

Daroga looked through his menu. Violetta hummed, though the pastas and meats all sounded so splendorous that it seemed hard to choose between them. Daroga decided on a carbonara pasta dish. Violetta decided to have the same, her mouth watering slightly from the tasty options. Daroga chuckled, amused by this little Italian maiden.

"Thank you for inviting me out like-a this." Violetta smiled to Daroga.

Daroga smiled. "Think nothing of it, dear." he told her.

Violetta smiled back, blushing even more, lying her hands on top of each other.

Claudine shifted slightly to get comfortable. She then sensed she wasn't alone. Madame Giry was looking around for Meg and Christine. Christine was walking with Meg until they then saw Madame Giry as she came for both of them. 

Madame Giry smiled to them both. "Meg, go and get some supper," she told her daughter, then looked to Christine. "Come, for privacy, you may use the Prima Donna's room for tonight." she told her.

"Good evening, Meg." Christine told her friend as she went with Madame Giry.

"Good evening." Meg smiled.

Madame Giry led Christine off, trying to get her safely through well-wishers. Christine followed Madame Giry into the other room. Madame Giry pushed away too amorous well-wishers. It was slow going to reach the room.

Christine walked into the room as Madame Giry closed the doors behind them. 

"You did very well tonight, my dear, he is pleased with you." Madame Giry told her, handing Christine a rose while slipping a note into her own dress.

Christine accepted the rose as she twiddled her finger on the black ribbon. Madame Giry smiled. Christine had a thoughtful smile before she would go to change her clothes. Madame Giry left a note for Christine after reading her note. She told her her sister was safe just had been taken somewhere she could rest her leg. Christine soon set the rose down and decided to get out of her preforming dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudine shifted slightly to get comfortable. She then sensed she wasn't alone. A figure seemed to be watching out for Claudine while hiding.

"Angel of Music, please come out, enter so I may see your face, Master." Claudine sung out.

The figure's footsteps were heard before coming right behind Claudine. Claudine stiffened slightly at the steps, but as it was the same sense of her angel, she relaxed.

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" The voice asked Claudine.

Claudine calmed even more by his voice. "Yes, Angel." she said softly.

The 'angel of music' soon came out to Claudine to whisk her away. Claudine clung to the 'Angel' as she currently couldn't walk due to the sprain. The 'phantom' soon scooped Claudine in his arms and vanished. Claudine was half in a trance, but fully aware with it. The 'phantom' helped Claudine into a sitting position once he took her to where he wanted to bring her.

Claudine might have normally blushed at being seen in just her nightgown and robe but was lulled into calmness. She sung about the Phantom being there in her mind and how she was his mask while he was her voice. The phantom sang back as he set Claudine carefully in a method of transportation before rowing them away. Claudine looked ahead, though turned to look at him a bit too. She continued to sing for him. The phantom sang along with Claudine, entranced by her melodic voice. Claudine soon started to sing a cadenza.

"Sing my angel of music~" The phantom mused to Claudine.

Claudine continued the cadenza, singing her heart out.

"Sing for me..." The phantom mused.

Claudine sang until she managed to reach a note even higher than her sister. Luckily there was no normal glass around to smash though. The phantom felt entranced and aroused by the musical singing voice Claudine had possessed. Claudine clutched her throat in surprise, but now that note had been reached she knew she could do it again if needed.

"Oh, are you all right?~" The phantom mused.

"Oui, mon Ange." Claudine replied softly.

"You are like an angel yourself~" The phantom cooed.

Claudine blushed to that. The phantom hid a small smile just for her.

Claudine looked around the lair from where she was sat. "This is amazing." she breathed.

The phantom threw off his cloak once he brought the boat to a stop into his lair with Claudine as his guest. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music~" he told her as he let her look around as he stood on the dry ledge by his many candles and pipe organ.

Claudine glanced around, but then focused her gaze on him as he sang.

"You have come here for one purpose, and one alone~" The phantom sang to her. "Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, for my music... My music~"

Claudine looked up at him, awed, the sheer robe she was wearing revealed her shoulders and her rose lips were parted in awe.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation~" The phantom sang to Claudine before he held out his hand to her to lead her off the boat. "Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently, the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor~"

Claudine was so entranced that though she limped and almost fell she followed him.

"Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender, Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight, Dare you trust the music of the night~," The phantom sang as he gently pulled Claudine against him. "Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see, In the dark it is easy to pretend, That the truth is what it ought to be, Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, fear it, secretly possess you, Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, In this darkness which you know you cannot fight, The darkness of the music of the night, Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world, Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before, Close your eyes and let music set you free, Only then can you belong to me~"

Claudine trembled in his hold, her eyes closing as directed but opening again to fix on him. She gently clung to his shoulders for support.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation, Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in~," The phantom sang as he gently pulled her to his couch, stroking her soft bare hands with his slippery leather ones covered by his blackened gloves as dark as night. "To the power of the music that I write, The power of the music of the night, You alone can make the song take flight, Help me make the music of the night~"

Claudine fainted from the power and beauty of the song, and the throb in her ankle, but her whole body instinctively fell against the Phantom's. The phantom carried her in his arms, almost like a bride.

While Christine was sitting at the vanity desk, Raoul came in. "Little Lotte let her mind wander... Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" He smiled.

"Raoul." Christine smiled back as she looked in the mirror with her rose at hand.

Raoul put the flowers down. "Or of riddles or frocks?" He quoted.

"Those picnics in the attic..." Christine smiled, dreamily staring off into space.

"Or of chocolates?" Raoul grinned, and crouched in front of her.

"Father playing the violin..." Christine smiled.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North, Little Ennuyer singing a little." Raoul nodded.

"No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head'~!" Christine smiled to Raoul. 

"'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'" Raoul half-sung with her. He then hugged her. "Oh, you sang like an angel tonight." he smiled.

"Father said 'When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'," Christine told Raoul. "Well, Father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by The Angel of Music."

"Oh, no doubt of it," Raoul agreed. "And now we go to supper." he told her, standing up.

"No, Raoul," Christine stopped him. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late." Raoul retorted, nicely though.

"Raoul, no." Christine giggled.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage... Two minutes, Little Lotte." Raoul told her.

"No, Raoul, wait!" Christine frowned as she stood up, trying to stop him only to be shut out. 

Raoul left and went to order his carriage. Christine sighed as she soon went to get out of her preforming dress, though felt nervous. 

Once the orders had been taken, Daroga looked to Violetta. "How has your time in the Opera House been?" He asked.

"Oh, it has been fine..." Violetta sighed. "I often wish I could be-a dancer too~" 

Daroga looked softly at her. "Why do you not try?" He asked.

Violetta chewed her lip. "I fear embarrassment if I am not as good as I think-a I am."

Daroga looked to her kindly. "If you don't try, you'll never know." he told her.

"I do admit, I sometimes pretend I am a dancer when I am singing..." Violetta replied.

Daroga smiled. "Maybe you should talk to Madame Giry, she will at least give you a chance to try." he suggested.

Violetta bit her lip. "I get a bit too shy-a sometimes..."

Daroga gently placed a hand on hers. Violetta looked down to that, but looked into his eyes.

"You should try, my dear, you may find you do greater than you think." Daroga smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Violetta asked, her eyes glowing into his with hope.

Daroga nodded. "I am a Persian and an officer... I would not lie." he told her.

"You forgot a very charming and a very sweet man~" Violetta smiled bashfully as she added that in.

Daroga gave a small blush. "Thank you, my dear." he told her softly.

Violetta smiled. "I guess we are both-a honest~"

Daroga smiled back.

Then after dinner, he escorted her back to the Opera Populaire and escorted her to where she would be spending the night, so to protect her from molesting stagehands.

"I had a really exciting evening~" Violetta smiled to Daroga. 

"I hope to enjoy another soon." Daroga smiled.

"I as well~" Violetta smiled back. "Gratzi~"

Daroga bowed at the waist and kissed her hand. He then slipped a piece of paper into her hand and bid her good night.

"Buona notte, Signor Daroga~" Violetta giggled and blushed from his kind gestures and felt safe and warm with him now.

"Good night." Daroga smiled, then walked off.

Violetta smiled back before sighing, feeling like she was in a dream now as she swayed herself happily about.


	4. Chapter 4

Madame Giry had sent Raoul away and led her and Meg up to bed.

Buquet was scaring the 'ballet rats' with the story of the Phantom of the Opera. "Like yellow parchment is his skin... A great black hole served as the nose that never grew... You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He told them.

"Oh, my~" A girl moaned from Buquet's grotesque and haunting depictions.

"Those who speak of what they know, Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue!" Madame Gury said, and slapped him. She then took the 'lasso' off him and hung it around his neck. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" She hissed and tightened it, just enough for warning. She then pushed him from the room. "To bed, girls." she ordered them.

The girl whimpered before going off with the others who had been with her. Madame Giry watched them all get into bed and then left them so they could sleep.

"Meg, is that you?" Christine's voice asked. 

Meg went over to Christine and hugged her.

Christine hugged Meg back. "Have you seen Claudine?" she then asked her dear old friend.

"I thought she was with you." Meg whispered.

"Oh, my..." Christine suddenly felt pale and sick to her stomach since Claudine was gone and not even Meg knew where she was. "This doesn't sound too good..."

"Mother would have looked worried... Maybe Claudine was whisked off by her secret lover?" Meg giggled, quietly.

Christine bit her lip. "As long as she's out of trouble."

Meg smiled softly.

"Well, uh, let's hope she makes it back before something bad happens." Christine smiled nervously.

Meg nodded and then had to return to her own bed. "Good night, Christine." she smiled.

"Good night, Meg." Christine smiled back.

Meg then blew out her candle and went to sleep. Christine yawned, as she laid down, though she just prayed in her mind that Claudine was okay and safe wherever she was.

Madame Giry came and checked on Violetta.

Violetta giggled on her way inside before bumping into Madame Giry. "Oh!"

"I will speak to you in the morning," Madame Giry told her firmly, but motherly. "Now, off to bed." she told her, pointing in to the room Daroga had dropped Violetta off at.

"Si, Signora Giry..." Violetta replied respectfully before going off to bed.

Madame Giry nodded.

The next morning, Claudine woke up to see she was in a swan-shaped bed. She sat up and raised the beautiful sheer curtain. She also noticed a walking stick by the bed and used it to hobble out of the room. "I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man~" she sung as she came out of the room. She noticed the boat and the organ with the man on it.

The phantom turned from his keyboard to see Claudine approaching him after a peaceful night's rest before avoiding her gaze briefly.

"Who was that shape in the shadows, Whose is the face in the mask?" Claudine sang softly. She went and sat beside him on the bench, and reached up touch the good side, she did place her other hand on the mask, but didn't remove it.

The phantom felt embraced by her touch until his mask seemed to slip off which made him cover with a hand to the exposed side with a glare, accusing Claudine of having done it. "DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA!" he snapped before going to the mirror. "Is this what you wanted to see? DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!"

Claudine gasped as she was pushed down, and looked at him, tears coming to her eyes, but not from fear, though, yes, his anger scared her.

"Curse you, you little lying Delilah!" The phantom continued to rant from rage before looking saddened. "You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you!" 

Claudine bit her lip but sat up. "Stranger than I dreamt it, yes, but not terrible to look... I do not fear your face but, here I offer your mask for your comfort~," she sung softly, tears of compassion and the fear of his anger dripping down her cheeks.

The phantom looked back at her, still covering his face, reaching for his mask so he could wear it again. Claudine shuffled closer and handed him his mask, gently placing her free hand softly on the one covering his face, and gave a tiny smile. The phantom uttered out a thanks as he accepted his mask to put it back on since he was considered to be gratefully disfigured on the side of his face that needed the mask. Claudine watched him, her eyes soft and warm as they looked on his face.

"Stranger than you dreamt it, Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for Heaven, secretly... Secretly..." The phantom sang to her.

Claudine put her fingers over his lips. "You are not a loathsome gargoyle, Heaven is in your eyes, Heaven is in your lips, your voice..." she half-said/half-sung.

The phantom looked to her, surprised at her independence and strong will.

Claudine blushed softly. "In your soul." she finished quietly.

"Oh, Claudine~..." The phantom cooed her name.

Claudine gave a small smile. The phantom seemed to smile back to her, he found her more beautiful, pure, and charming than her sister. Not to say that Christine wasn't any of those things, but he felt a better and stronger bond with Claudine. Claudine's stomach then lightly growled and she blushed, wiping away the tears from before.

"Ah... You are hungry..." The phantom said to Claudine. "I must relieve your hunger."

Claudine nodded softly. "Oui, monsieur... Merci." she said quietly.

"Come with me... Watch your step..." The phantom soothed as he decided to fetch her some nourishment.

Claudine managed to get herself up and grabbed the cane, about to hobble after him. The phantom helped Claudine over for some food since she was hungry which was an elegant table with candles of course with meat, potatoes, and array of freshly cut garnish. Claudine looked amazed, but did the correct thing and served him some before serving herself some.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that." The phantom told Claudine gently this time.

"Monsieur, I was raised with good manners..." Claudine replied softly, shyly, but with a smile.

"That you were..." The phantom told her. "I hope you enjoy this meal." 

Claudine gave a small smile, then started to eat delicately. The phantom soon ate with her by the candlelight.

Meg woke Christine up.

Christine shifted, but soon looked up to see Meg. "Oh, morning, already?" she then wearily asked before smiling to her best friend.

Meg nodded. "Oui." she smiled.

Christine smiled back as she climbed out of bed with Meg to start another day. Meg got dressed too, in her normal dress. Today was a casual day as it was the one after the show. Christine got herself dressed as well while looking into her mirror, though frowned in worry about Claudine. 

Meg patted her friend's shoulder. "Do not worry, I bet she'll show up fine." she soothed Christine.

"But where could she had ended up?" Christine replied. 

"We'll ask Mother." Meg smiled softly.

Christine smiled back to Meg, she felt thankful to have this girl in her life. Meg linked arms with her. Christine smiled as she then ventured with Meg for the day. Meg took her down to breakfast first. Christine smiled to Meg, but then held her stomach as it lightly growled.

"Let us feed that stomach monster." Meg giggled.

"Let's." Christine giggled back to that.

Meg smiled and Christine smiled back to her.

Madame Giry woke Violetta. Violetta didn't want to wake up, but she soon did, dreaming about the lovely evening she spent with Daroga.

"Mademoiselle Giudichelli, wake up!" Madame Giry called.

"I'm-a up!" Violetta yelped and soon sprung out of bed with her hand in the air, muttering and freaking out in her native language, shaking like a leaf.

Madame Giry came into the room calmly. "It is morning, child." she told her.

"Si, Senora, I will be right over." Violetta replied.

"After you are dressed; I must speak with you." Madame Giry told her, then handed her a dress she thought the girl would look nice in. With Violetta her Meg's age, she felt a little motherly to her.

"Si, Senora." Violetta replied.

Madame Giry nodded, and waited in the main area.

Violetta soon looked ready for the day and came back to Madame Giry once she was settled.

"I noticed you went out with a man last night." Madame Giry told her, not one for mincing words.

"Oh, um, si, I have..." Violetta replied. "Senor Daroga invited me out for dinner~"

"I was glad to see he merely escorted you to your room... But, I would ask if next time you could warn me before you leave." Madame Giry told her.

"Si, Senora." Violetta replied.

Madame Giry nodded. "Now come, breakfast awaits." she told her.

"Si, Senora." Violetta replied as she went to get breakfast.

Madame Giry showed her where the breakfast hall was.

"Ah, I do love a big-a food for my appetite~" Violetta giggled.

Meg noticed her mother with Violetta. Madame Giry smiled then looked to Meg and Christine.

"Oh, hello, Violetta." Christine looked over.

"Buongiorno, amici miei." Violetta greeted with a smile.

Meg gave the fellow blonde a hug. "Good morning." she greeted.

Madame Giry whispered in Christine's ear. "Your sister is safe, I assume you didn't read the note I left," she told her in the whisper. She then pulled away. "Today is a day of rest, but practice resumes from tomorrow." she announced to the ballet girls.

"Oh, isn't today a lovely day?" Violetta hugged Meg back with a musical smile of her own. 

Christine merely cupped her mouth, but she felt comfortable to know that Claudine was safe though. Meg smiled and nodded. Madame Giry then went off to do some business she needed to. Violetta smiled cheerfully and romantically.

"She's in a good mood." Christine smiled about Violetta.

"She looks in love~" Meg smiled.

"It is a wonderful feeling..." Christine smiled back, though thinking about Raoul obviously.

Meg gasped. "Who?" She demanded of her friend excitedly.

"Hm?" Christine smiled innocently.

"Who is your beau... Is it the Vicomte?" Meg asked quietly, with a giggle as they got their breakfast.

"Vicomte?" Christine repeated before shaking her head. "Oh, no, no."

"Then who?" Meg pleaded with her to tell her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Christine smiled innocently.

Meg pouted but let it go for now. "How about you Violetta... Who is your beau?" She asked her.

Christine giggled innocently.

"Oh, the most wonderful-a man I have ever laid eyes on and spent-a time with~" Violetta sighed. "Signor Daroga..."

"Ooh, who is he?" Meg smiled, excitedly.

"A wonderful, wonderful man~" Violetta swooned as she looked like she was in a fairy tale. "He is very charming and quite distinguished~"

Meg was smiling, eager for details. She gave a smile to Christine, but then pouted. "If Claudine is with a lover too, I am the only one with no beau." she huffed.

"All right... It's Raoul..." Christine admitted to Meg.

Meg playfully stomped her foot. "Oh." she huffed but smiled and hugged both her friends before they sat to eat.

"Better?" Christine giggled softly.

"Enough." Meg agreed.

Christine smiled to her. Meg ate happily then. Christine smiled as she then ate with Violetta and Meg.

Soon, Claudine had finished her meal and sat, enjoying the company of her teacher.

"Have you dined sufficiently?" The phantom asked Claudine.

Claudine smiled to him softly, shyly. "Oui, Monsieur." she agreed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it... It's also good to dine with someone else..." The phantom told her softly.

"Maybe we could do this every other day, Monsieur... I would love to take my lessons and enjoy a meal with my teacher, mon ange." Claudine said softly.

"That does sound like a magnificent offer... I would miss you, but that way, you don't worry anyone back home." The phantom agreed.

Claudine smiled softly to him. "And I would not be keeping you from your running of the Populaire." she added.

"How very considerate... You have a wonderful heart." The phantom replied.

Claudine blushed, but smiled. The phantom soon took the dishes away for washing. Claudine sat politely, quietly going through her scales to practice. The phantom watched Claudine as he took care of his lair to look proper and suitable. Claudine, unlike her sister would have been, looked completely at ease down here. The phantom continued to finish up until he came back for Claudine to take her back home. Claudine looked at him, and nodded, realizing what he planned.

"Ready then?" The phantom asked Claudine. 

"Oui, Monsieur." Claudine agreed and stood up.

"I would like a favor though?" The phantom replied as he came to help her.

Claudine looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"When it's just you and me... Don't hesitate to call me 'Erik'." The phantom replied.

"Erik," Claudine repeated, getting a taste of it. She then smiled and nodded. "Unless you are teaching." she compromised.

"Yes..." The phantom told her as he helped her into a sitting position. "You are my Angel of Music though~"

Claudine blushed but smiled. Erik soon took his oar and paddled Claudine back to the surface world.

"So, when will I get to see this Monsieur Daroga?" Meg grinned to Violetta.

"Hopefully soon when he comes again~" Violetta giggled.

Meg smiled. Violetta smiled back.

"You'll find your prince someday." Christine soothed Meg.

Meg gave her friend a hug. "I hope so." she smiled happily.

"I'm sure of it." Christine smiled back.

Meg giggled. Violetta smiled to Meg and Christine, lost in her own little world.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, after getting plenty of rest, Claudine was up and dancing again. But she had been cast as the mute servant in Il Muto, mostly because Erik had wanted her in the main part, and they thought the Phantom would be appeased she got a more prominent part than in the ballet corp. Meg looked unsure to disobey the Phantom, but stuck to her ballet. Madame Giry wasn't happy, but had to deal with it.

The curtain was to raise soon, and Claudine looked nervous to be there. Daroga was in a box with Raoul, having met him during a date with Violetta. Violetta smiled to Daroga, very glad to see him again. Christine gave a supportive smile to Christine to give her wishful luck. Claudine gave a tiny smile, then ran and got into place. Carlotta sneered at her, but then got into place too. Daroga gave a small smile and nod to Violetta, not more due to the opera starting.

"Go, go, go..." a person backstage whispered.

Meg scurried forwards into her place. Christine soon went to join Claudine and Meg. Violetta smiled back before facing her eyes forward. Claudine was playing Serafimo, so had to pretend to be kissing Carlotta. Daroga smiled at Violetta who got to sing first. Meg was a maid, like Christine had been cast. Christine stayed beside Meg as it was in their role association. Violetta cleared her throat before she would begin her song entitled 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh', trying to hide disgust of the return of her Aunt Carlotta. Daroga looked around casually, keeping an eye out for Erik. Raoul smiled, watching the show. Meg looked shocked by what the confidantes were saying, as was her scripted reaction. Violetta swayed with her singing. Christine did the same as Meg while going around more than her.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" A sharp male voice called.

Daroga looked up to the roof with Raoul.

Meg gasped. "He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..." she said.

"It's him." Claudine gasped, but slightly smiled.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta glared to Claudine, but laughed nervously to the crowd. She went off to get her throat spray.

Christine looked a bit concerned at first. Violetta hid a glare to her primadonna aunt. How dare she make fun of one of her friends like that?

"A toad, madame?" Erik sneered at Carlotta's response. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

A woman then came up to Carlotta to spray her throat.

"Why do you spray on my chin all the time-a?" Carlotta glared but soon was ready. At her prompting it started again. "Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my..." she started to sing, but let out a large croak instead.

Claudine looked shocked. Violetta tried very hard not to giggle. It was harder considering the audience laughed at Carlotta's humiliation. Christine looked wide-eyed.

"Poor-a fool he makes me laugh, hahahahaha~" Carlotta sung but then started to croak again. "Mother~" she cried to the woman with her attendants.

Claudine hid a giggle, though was nervous. She stood where she was and looked around at the chaos around her. Violetta soon laughed out loud with the others, unable to hold it in any longer. One dancer smiled nervously with a dance to keep up appearances until the curtains suddenly shut behind him. Carlotta ran off then.

Firmin came out. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time... when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Daae," He pulled Claudine out in front then pushed her in. "Until then, we will crave your indulgence for a few moments." he said, and urged Claudine to hurry.

Claudine rushed off to go get changed. Madame Giry pulled Claudine off, and pulled Violetta over to help. Christine cupped her mouth slightly. The audience applauded as they expected that as part of the show. Violetta yelped as she joined Madame Giry's side suddenly. Monsieur Andre rushed as his voice strained. While Claudine was being helped into the dress she looked at the new rose that had been left. Madame Giry was tightening the corset, having asked Violetta to grab the shoes. The dancers all hurried to get into place as they had to do the ballet from Act 3.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera!" Monsieur Andre nervously announced.

Violetta dashed off and ran back with the shoes, nearly leaping in her steps. Christine made sure Claudine was properly taken care of, they were sisters after all. Claudine seemed to smile at the rose and the black ribbon. Madame Giry looked at her, with a small smile.

"Maestro, th-th-the ballet, bring it forward, please!" Monsieur Andre begged the conductor. "The ballet! Now, please!"

Violetta smiled back to Madame Giry. Christine smiled to Claudine proudly. Reyer brought it forwards. The audience laughed a bit still, as this was amusing. Soon though, Buquet had been murdered and the opera had been called to a halt. Claudine snuck out in all the chaos, looking a bit scared, but moved to the roof, a note telling her to.

"Dear God in Heaven!" Violetta gasped before she did a hand gesture while bowing her head and shutting her virgin eyes.

Erik soon disappeared once Buquet was hanging from his death and the audience seemed horrified.

"Claudine?" Christine looked for her sister. "Claudine!"

Claudine was already getting closer to the roof.

Raoul came over to Christine. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Raoul, we're not safe here." Christine told him.

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked, but led Christine away to privacy.

"We can't go back there!" Christine gasped.

"Why not?" Raoul asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulders.

"He'll kill you!" Christine warned. "His eyes will find us there!"

Daroga came to see Violetta. "Come, we must follow to the roof." he whispered quietly to her.

"Oh, uh, um, si." Violetta soon agreed, unable to deny anything he had asked from her before they went together.

Daroga held her hand warmly as they moved. Violetta felt warm in her cheeks from the hand holding, but kept following after Claudine. Once they slipped out onto the roof stealthily, Daroga put a finger to his lips to warn Violetta to keep quiet. Violetta whimpered quietly while trying to be quiet. 

Daroga wrapped a warm arm around her. Violetta blushed towards Daroga, looking like a shy child caught with a dessert before supper. Claudine headed up to the roof, and looked around.

"You came... You actually came..." A familiar voice told Claudine. 

"Oui, I know not why you killed him.... But you would not have done without reason." Claudine said.

"You aren't offended, are you?" Erik asked Claudine.

Claudine looked down a moment. "I wish murder could have been done without," she started but then looked up again. "But I know you did it to help many." she told him. She felt the emotions rising, though as she had started to see how harsh the 'daylight' was.

"Yes, I did..." Erik told her. "I thought I would help you." 

Claudine took a few steps towards him, tears starting to form. "Erik, I'm scared.... If you get caught or I have to leave; I may never get to see you again," she whispered. "I can't lose you," she breathed. She took a deep breath, though and sung a little. "Your voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound, since that night there's been music in my mind... And through that music my soul starts to soar! And I loved as I'd never loved before..." she sung.

Daroga seemed surprised a little.

"Lets have talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you~," Erik sang to Claudine. "Let me be your freedom, let the night dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you~"

Violetta shivered slightly from chills of the Phantom of the Opera's singing voice.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of wintertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." Claudine sung back lovingly, and took his hands softly.

Daroga covered Violetta's ears for her. While Erik was singing to a lady, he sometimes couldn't resist it being a little hypnotic. He frowned slightly in surprise though, had Erik truly found the one? Erik looked into her eyes while taking her hand, both seeming really into each other in both lust and love, but mostly love as that came first for any healthy relationship. 

Violetta looked up to Daroga and to Claudine and Erik in bewilderment. Claudine actually gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around. Daroga had a small smile. Erik gently held Claudine, getting into the kiss with her. Violetta looked over, her eyes looked dewy, but she was very happy for Claudine. 

They sang and danced, Claudine making sure to steal a few kisses. After they stopped, she smiled softly. "I must go, they'll wonder where I am... Meet me later, Erik." she said.

Daroga gave a silent hum.

"It will be an eternity until our next meeting, my dear." Erik cooed.

Violetta watched, this was so romantic and beautiful.

"Tonight, I'll say my beau is taking me to stay with him 'til after the new year... Then you can take me to your lair." Claudine suggested softly.

"I love the sound of that..." Erik told Claudine. "I will count the endless moments until then~"

Claudine wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Erik hugged Claudine back. Claudine gave him one more kiss then had to go downstairs. Erik gave a long glance up and down to Daroga once he saw him while taking a hold of Claudine before releasing her. Claudine looked surprised that Violetta was there, but was too high on love that she merely blushed and smiled.

"Maybe I should invite them to my home... You could join us." Daroga whispered to Violetta.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Violetta whispered back.

"I'm sure." Daroga smiled.

Violetta smiled back. "You're a real dream~"

Daroga cleared his throat once Erik was alone, stepping out. "Violetta, go with Miss Daaé," he told the girl he had grown fond of. "Erik, my friend." he greeted carefully. He and Erik had a 'love hate' relationship, but were friends either way, though Erik didn't like visits from him often.

Erik gave a long glance up and down to Daroga once he saw him while taking a hold of Claudine before releasing her. 

"Si, Signor..." Violetta told Daroga.

Daroga kissed the back of her hand then let her go. Erik seemed to stare down Daroga.

Daroga was holding his hands up in a way to show peace. "Might we talk, Erik? I have a suggestion that may help both you and the youngest Daaé." he asked and informed.

"Hmm... Go on..." Erik replied, morbidly curious.

Daroga gave a small smile and lowered his hands. "I assume your lair is no place to stay while wooing your lady... I therefore suggest you join Mademoiselle Giudichelli and I at my house and you may court Mademoiselle Daaé there until the new year, and I have a music room you may use to compose." he told Erik.

"Your house, eh?" Erik asked. "What if someone should see me?"

"My house is just out of town, if you can procure us a carriage you will be safe there and I, myself, will fetch any provisions we may need." Daroga told him.

"Well... There can't be harm in that, now, can there?" Erik replied.

"I would procure the carriage, but it would not be to your tastes." Daroga couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll deal with it, as long as it isn't insulting." Erik told Daroga.

Daroga nodded. "Very well, we shall meet at the stables in two hours, so you and the ladies may pack essentials." he said, giving his friend a bow, then walking off to go inside and downstairs.

"I agree, see you then." Erik gave a bow back to Daroga to appear polite.

Daroga waved as he walked inside and caught up with the girls.

Violetta giggled and cooed from the loving gesture before coming to Claudine. "Come, my friend, we must-a go~"

Claudine nodded, looking curious, but followed Violetta.

"Sorry to-a surprise you like-a this~" Violetta said to Claudine on the way. 

"What were you and that man doing on the roof?" Claudine asked curiously.

"We wanted to-a check with-a you to make sure everything was all right." Violetta told Claudine.

Claudine blushed.

"You're-a not hurt, right?" Violetta smiled to Claudine. 

"Of course not... Oh, Violetta, I'm in love~" Claudine smiled softly, linking arms with her friend.

"Oh...." Violetta said softly before beaming. "Isn't it just a wonderful emotion?~"

Claudine nodded. "I assume the man is you beau?" She smiled.

"Si..." Violetta smiled back while blushing. "Signor Daroga..."

Claudine giggled lightly.

"Ladies, I suggest you change and pack for a few weeks." Daroga told the girls.

"Si..." Violetta replied. "Um, are we going somewhere?"

Claudine looked surprised.

"Yes... I convinced Erik that he and Mademoiselle Daaé here would be safer in my home for the holidays," Daroga told them. "And of course, you are invited too." he told Violetta with a soft smile.

"Well... If you-a say..." Violetta replied. "Gratzi, Signor Daroga for your charity~"

Claudine blushed to that.

Daroga gave a small smile. "I shall need to go see about securing a carriage, both of you go change and pack and I shall come back and fetch you." he told them.

"So thoughtful..." Violetta smiled back to her Daroga. "I'm-a so excited~"

Daroga smiled then had to leave them so he could procure the carriage. Claudine pulled Violetta off, so they could sort out their stuff. Violetta smiled to Claudine while going with a bigger spring in her step than normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, all four people were at Daroga's house. The man in questions showed them to where they would each sleep. Claudine looked atround the room she was shown to with a small smile. It would be strange to sleep in a room by herself. Violetta looked around she stood close to Claudine's side and explored with her eyes.

"If you follow me, Mademoiselle Violetta, Erik, I will show you where you'll both be sleeping." Daroga told them.

Claudine timidly entered her room and sat on the bed.

"Oh, gratzi, Daroga..." Violetta smiled, not blushing as much anymore due to the time she had spent with Daroga recently.

Daroga smiled and showed her to the room next to Claudine's, then showed Erik to the door after the first one. "This is where you can sleep... The music room is the one downstairs under this." he told his friend.

Violetta smiled since she would still be close with Claudine.

"Sounds promising and perfect, my good man." Erik said to Daroga in acceptance.

Daroga nodded. "Now I believe we should all rest as it's already late." he suggested.

Claudine was carefully unpacking her stuff, and looked sadly at her portrait of her father as she put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Very well..." Erik replied. "See you by daybreak."

Violetta hummed as she unpacked and got settled in for the night. Daroga bowed to them both and left to his own room.

Claudine shut her door too, and changed into her nightgown. She then knelt by her bed, to pray up to her father. "Papa, please grant me your blessing and know that while he murdered that man, he saved many lives... I love him, and he is the angel you sent us." she whispered.

Erik bowed with a nod to Daroga as he left into the night, mysteriously as always. Violetta crawled into bed after her own nighttime prayers. Claudine also prayed that some how, some way Erik could be accepted by the public. After finishing, she climbed into bed, but found sleep wasn't coming easy. Erik went to his room soon enough. Violetta yawned and soon curled up under her sheets, cozying up to sleep. Claudine blew out her candle and tried to sleep, managing to only get a few hours though.

Daroga woke up the next morning and was cooking for his guests. Violetta turned over, she sat up before rubbing her eyes wearily with a yawn and a stretch and smelled something cooking. Daroga looked calm as he cooked. Claudine woke up wearily, changed into a simple dress then sleepily made to go downstairs, though did end up going the wrong way at first. Violetta crawled out of bed and decided to come out and see Daroga. 

Erik was taking a look around the music room he was told about. Claudine woke up more when she realized she had gone the wrong way and glanced around as she finally got downstairs. Erik turned his head toward Claudine once he sensed her presence. Claudine felt his gaze and turned to look at him and smiled softly. Erik had a small nod, though charming smile toward Claudine. 

"Might I enter?" Claudine asked quietly.

"By all means." Erik allowed.

Claudine entered, shutting the door partly closed. She then shyly, but determinedly hugged him. Erik smiled to Claudine as he flowed with the music in his head which he would transfer to his fingertips in future playing of the instruments.

Claudine smiled. "I would love to finally get to sing in a proper opera," she told him, seeing his expression, that she recognized where he would hurriedly write up some notes on his music. "I have always been intrigued by Don Juan." she said softly.

"Don Juan?" Erik repeated. 

"The dashing rogue," Claudine nodded, with a small smile. "Don Juan should triumph this time." she smiled.

"We'll see, won't we?" Erik lightly chuckled. 

Claudine giggled slightly. She then sniffed the air and blushed as once again her stomach cried out for food. 

"Ah... Hungry, I see... Well, I am famished..." Erik said to Claudine.

"Shall we go see what is for breakfast, Erik?" Claidine asked softly.

"We shall, come with me, my dear." Erik nodded as he stood up beside her, offering for her to take his hand.

Claudine took his hand and smiled, softly. Erik smiled back as he came with Claudine for their morning meal.

Daroga looked to Violetta, still cooking though.

"Smells-a marvelous~" Violetta smiled to Daroga.

Daroga smiled. "It will be done soon." he told her.

"Lookin' forward to tryin' it." Violetta smiled back.

Daroga smiled. Violetta kissed her fingertips as a sign of affection and she let him get back to cooking. Daroga was usually a solitary man, but he felt happy to have guests in his own home. Violetta smiled as she waited while enjoying being in the home of her soulmate. Daroga soon finished cooking. Violetta smiled hungrily. Daroga started to put the food out to let them eat what they would.

"Ooh, it smells very delizioso." Violetta smiled to Daroga.

Daroga smiled. "Go ahead and start, Erik will come with his beloved if he gets hungry." he chuckled.

"Oh, gratzi..." Violetta nodded and began to eat as she was quite hungry and the smell made her even hungrier.

Daroga served himself up a plate too.

"Mm~" Violetta hummed happily. "This is a marvelous delicacy~"

Daroga blushed just a little. "I am very glad." he smiled.

Claudine stuck by Erik's side, but smiled to her friend, and their host. Violetta smiled back once she saw Claudine and Erik coming to join them.

"Ah, what a delicious spread this appears to be." Erik commented as he walked with Claudine while talking with Daroga.

"Well, you are welcome to partake." Daroga told him.

Claudine wondered which place to sit and decided by Violetta.

"Is-a quite good~" Violetta told Erik and Claudine. 

Erik took a seat himself so he could join them in the meal. Daroga then continued to eat. Claudine, playing the good little housewife she had always wanted to be, served up Erik's plate for him before she would do her own. Violetta smiled since Erik was rather kind and gentle in person, and not bad like she heard rumors from the others about, even if he did technically murder someone. 

"Ah, you didn't have to do that." Erik smiled to Claudine.

Daroga watched carefully.

Claudine smiled softly. "I must look after my dearest Beau." she told him, handing him his plate.

"Oh, you," Erik chuckled as he accepted the plate. "Thank you."

Claudine then sat again and served herself a plate. Violetta smiled to that as they all ate their morning meal together, almost like a family. Claudine smiled too, this was nice. Daroga noticed she looked like she hadn't slept much and wondered if he should let the girls room together.

"Very good, Daroga." Erik told his friend as he finished one part before going off to the other parts of his breakfast.

Claudine smiled and nodded. "It is very good." she agreed softly.

Daroga inclined his head in gratitude.

"Belissimo!" Violetta proclaimed.

A quiet, peaceful month passed with Erik working on an opera and its score, though Daroga had made sure he got out of the music room occasionally. He had even managed to get the man's help on a nice romantic proposal. Claudine had kept up with her practise, but as he was writing an opera she had left Erik in peace, often taking walks around the garden, or practicing her ballet. Erik gave the best advice he could give, also being sincere with his advice for Daroga, when he spoke with passion, he thought about what he would do with Claudine in the situation, though changed a few things since this was for Violetta. Violetta practiced her singing, though she desired Claudine's bravery to go on stage like she did with her dancing with Christine. 

Daroga showed Erik the ring he had chosen for Violetta. It was an emerald surrounded by a ring of diamonds, set in a delicate, but sturdy gold band.

"That is a lovely ring for her, I know that she will love it." Erik told Daroga.

Daroga smiled.

"What do you make of this?" Erik asked Daroga as he showed the ring he had for Claudine which was a diamond cluster ring. 

"Truly delightful, one of your own designs?" Daroga wondered.

"Yes, I designed from the heart and soul, my friend." Erik replied.

Daroga smiled. Erik had a small smile back.

"Violetta, join me... It will keep you in shape." Claudine called out to her friend.

Violetta did her best to follow Claudine in the dance steps since she always danced when no one would watch, but was too shy to do it on stage which made her have to be in the chorus as ordered by Carlotta.

"Just remember, unless you are the prima ballerina or written for a solo, you will be in the group." Claudine coached her.

"I'm sometimes shy about dancing in front of a lot of-a people." Violetta told Claudine.

"It helps to just concentrate on the moves and the music, ignore the audience, you are dancing for Madame and your fellow dancers." Claudine smiled softly, as they were doing a bit of practice.

"But what-a if the audience laughs at me?" Violetta chewed her lip.

"They won't, and if you do happen to stumble, then just carry on, if you don't make a big deal, no one else will... Except Madame Giry." Claudine told her softly, adding the last bit to lighten the mood.

"Uh... Madame Giry...?" Violetta blinked anxiously.

"Oui, she would make you practice harder, but only so you can do your best." Claudine smiled.

"Um... Well, that does sound like her to me..." Violetta said nervously.

Claudine then showed her a finishing stance. "Madame loves us all like her children, but she is strict, but only so we reach our fullest potentials." she smiled.

Daroga had thought his proposal best during lunch, so he had packed a picnic basket and prepared a blanket so they could sit and eat by the stream nearby. 

"This is true..." Violetta admitted. "I am-a sorry, Claudine, I guess I just get so nervous sometimes."

Claudine placed her hand warmly on Violetta's shoulders. "It's alright to be nervous, but don't let it stop you if you want to do something." she smiled.

Daroga put the ring box in his jacket and then walked to talk to Violetta and invite her on a picnic. Violetta nodded as she took that advice, trying to relax herself.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend." Erik told Daroga.

"Thank you, Erik." Daroga smiled, then went to invite Violetta on the picnic.

Claudine blinked in surprise as Darago entered the room she had borrowed to practice in. Erik nodded and decided to plan out his own proposal for Violetta. Violetta soon did her best without any distractions either from stage fright or her own anxiety.

"Mademoiselle Giudichelli, will you do me the honor of joining me on a picnic?" Daroga asked.

Claudine smiled softly.

"Oh~" Violetta blushed. "That sounds so sweet and lovely... I would-a love to~"

"I shall let you change and meet you at the front door in fifteen minutes?" Daroga suggested.

Claudine smiled and looked happy for Violetta.

"Oh, Si, I will meet-a you there~" Violetta smiled to Daroga in thanks.

Claudine ushered Violetta upstairs to help her change into a nice dress, even putting Violetta's hair into an updo.

"Oh, you don't-a have to do this, but thank you very much, Claudine~" Violetta smiled. 

"I want to." Claudine smiled and even let her borrow the locket she had been left by her mother.

"Oh, this is a lovely locket..." Violetta smiled down to the silver charm.

"It was my mother's... Father gave it to her on the day I was born." Claudine smiled softly.

"Oh..." Violetta replied. "It's bellisimmo, very beautiful."

Claudine kissed her cheek to give her good luck. "Have a nice picnic." she smiled.

"Gratzi~" Violetta smiled back with a hug. "Have-a good time with your phantom~"

"You have a good time with Monsieur Daroga." Claudine smiled.

"Si, Si." Violetta smiled back with a giggle.

Daroga bowed and escorted Violetta out to where they would go to their picnic after waiting oh-so patiently. Violetta curtsied for Daroga and soon followed him. Daroga linked arms with her as they walked, being a proper gentleman. Violetta giggled as she trounced along with Daroga. Daroga led her to a nice quiet field, that still had flowers and had a warmed marquee stand.

Erik smiled to this as he joined with Claudine. Claudine jolted, having not heard Erik, but blushed and smiled.

"Hello there, my dear." Erik greeted, bowing while kissing the back of her hand.

Claudine blushed and smiled. "Hello, Erik." she smiled.

"Shall I take you for a day to remember?" Erik asked with a smile back.

Claudine nodded, curious.

"Come along then~" Erik smiled as he led the way. 

Claudine followed him, trusting him implicitly.


	7. Chapter 7

Daroga set the blanket down and offered his hand to help his beloved sit. Violetta blushed, taking Daroga's hand. Daroga supported her while she sat and joined her, unpacking the picnic though. Violetta smiled hungrily and happily as she knew this was going to be a lot of fun.

"Enjoy." Daroga smiled, but offered the sandwiches first.

"I shall..." Violetta smiled back as she accepted a sandwich. "I love-a man with a big appetite and cooking skills~"

Daroga smiled. He would let her eat, and hide his gift for her in the chocolate covered strawberries. Violetta hummed happily as she enjoyed the food and the time she got to spend with Daroga. Daroga ate his fill too, and then offered up the plate of chocolate covered strawberries on a plate, a small black velvet box sitting in the center.

"Oh, how did you know?~" Violetta cooed to the chocolate covered strawberries.

"They are very tasty." Daroga smiled to her.

"Sweet and-a savory..." Violetta smiled back. "I feel-a so lucky to have found you."

Daroga smiled, hoping she would notice the box. Violetta took one strawberry before beaming at the sweet taste before glancing at the box, then away, before doing a double take and seeing it again.

Daroga smiled slightly as she noticed it. "Open it." he told her quietly.

Violetta smiled back, she then wiped her hands briefly before taking the box and carefully opened it. Daroga watched her face as she opened the box, it revealling the emerald and diamond engagement ring. He got onto one knee, and would ask once her attention came back to him.

"Eek~" Violetta squeaked in delight and surprise, her eyes watering with tears, though joyful, she had dreamed of this moment ever since she was small.

"Mademoiselle Violetta Giudechelli, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know I am older than you, but I promise, you will never want for anything and I can provide you a good home." Daroga asked her, and let her know.

"Oh, my goodness..." Violetta whispered. "Is this-a really happening?~"

Daroga nodded.

"Oh, Daroga..." Violetta smiled tearfully. "Si! Si, I will-a marry you!"

Daroga smiled, took the box off her to pull the ring out, then slid it carefully onto the finger where the engagement and wedding rings always went. Violetta looked quite excited to become engaged. After he put the ring on her finger, Daroga drew Violetta into a warm hug and lightly kissed her. Violetta hugged Daroga back, she was crying though. Daroga stroked her hair softly.

"I'm-a just so happy~" Violetta told Daroga softly.

"You've made me a very happy man, Violetta." Daroga smiled.

'You made me a very happy lady~" Violetta smiled back.

Daroga pressed a light kiss to her lips again. Violetta smiled fondly, wiping her tears as she felt overjoyed.

Daroga then helped her sit back down. "Let's finish eating then we can return and show our friends the good news."

"Si~" Violetta agreed. "You are a wonderful cook~"

Daroga smiled. "Thank you." he thanked her humbly though.

"You're-a very welcome." Violetta smiled back.

Daroga then held the plate of strawberries again so they could finish them off.

"Gratzi~" Violetta smiled as she accepted the sweet treat.

Daroga smiled back, taking one himself.

"Aren't they-a just the scrumptious?" Violetta beamed.

"Yes." Daroga nodded with a smile.

"Just-a like you." Violetta blushed, attempting to flirt with him.

Daroga blushed a little, but smirked. Violetta giggled innocently. Daroga lifted her free hand and kissed the back of it. Violetta giggled to that, seeming to also squeak.

Erik smiled as he led Claudine to the keyboard at first, having a treat for her. "I made you something." he said to her.

Claudine blushed with a smile and sat down to hear him play. 

"This song is for you from my heart to yours." Erik told Claudine before he soon played a song that he made up just for her.

Claudine's eyes drifted closed, awake, but letting the music wash over her. Erik played tenderly, seeming to be fueled by the music as it was natural to any musical maestro for such a thing. Claudine was entranced by the music, it was truly beautiful. Erik smiled to her as kept playing until he reached the end of his song.

Clausine's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, Erik... That was amazing." she whispered reverently.

"You liked it?" Erik smiled after he had finished.

"Non... I loved it." Claudine told him, happily.

"I'm glad you did..." Erik smiled. "It was made just for you."

Claudine smiled softly. She kissed her fingertips and pressed them lovingly onto Erik's lips. Erik bowed his head bashfully, enjoying that. Claudine smiled softly.

"I wrote it with passion, like the kind I have for you." Erik mused. 

"Well, it is truly wonderful." Claudine smiled lovingly.

"Just like you." Erik smiled back.

Claudine blushed. She pressed her lips to his. Erik smiled as he enjoyed the kiss very much, he had never imagined anything possible due to how many others found him disgusting in appearance. Claudine kissed him a few more seconds, then pulled back.

"That felt magical, I'd love to see more of these kisses in the future." Erik winked to her.

Claudine blushed and giggled.

"How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" Erik asked Claudine. 

"Of course I'd love to" Claudine smiled shyly.

"A special bond like living together." Erik smiled back.

Claudine smiled softly, not sure what he meant, but she would happily spend her life with him.

"Claudine Daae... Would you be my bride?" Erik asked before getting down on one knee and showing a ring for her. 

Claudine looked between him and the ring. "Oui, Oui, Oui~" she smiled sweetly and brightly.

Erik smiled back before hugging her, holding onto the ring until he would break out of the hug to let her wear it. Claudine hugged him back tightly. She then lightly removed his mask, pressing kisses all over the 'deformity', showing she loved every bit of him. Erik slightly winced as his mask was removed, but his heart felt touched that she loved him all over, even if he found his face to be revolting due to what others have hurtfully said about him. 

Claudine gently pressed one more kiss to his cheek, then gently replaced his mask, knowing he would hate it if Daroga and Violetta walked in while his mask was off. "One day, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to not need the mask." she smiled softly, her brown eyes filled with loving happy tears.

"Oh, I don't know..." Erik frowned. "Maybe just for you, but I don't know about anyone else."

"Only when you are ready, my love." Claudine assured him softly.

"Thank you for understanding." Erik mused.

Claudine then smiled and held her hand out so he could seal their engagement with the ring. "I may have to hide the ring when we return to the opera house... But I will buy a chain and wear it over my heart." she said softly.

"Promise me?" Erik whispered.

Claudine looked into his eyes. "I promise." she said solemnly, but with a smile.

"And I promise to always be there for you." Erik smiled back.

Claudine looked adoringly for a second at the materialistic symbol of their love and then kissed Erik again.

Erik smiled fondly to that. "We should have a special dinner to celebrate."

Claudine nodded. "I can cook something." she smiled softly.

"Something very festive and delicious." Erik smile back.

Claudine smiled, then gave him one more kiss before going to see Daroga's food storage to plan dinner. Erik smiled as he let her go for right now, on the inside, he felt accomplished with himself.

Soon, Claudine had finished making the meal, happily making a sweet sugary dessert just this once as it was a very special occasion. She was happy for Violetta too. Daroga had celebrated with Erik with a glass of Brandy for them both.

"Smells magnificent." Erik's voice said behind Claudine.

Violetta felt so musical that she danced happily with a dance in her heart before settling down to eat dinner with the others.

"Bon appetit." Claudine smiled to everyone, serving Erik then herself.

Daroga let Violetta serve herself first then he served himself. He admired how Claudine was, but was happy Violetta was the way she was, and this way both of them could have the amount they wanted.

"Gratzi, Gratzi~" Violetta smiled as she began to serve herself.

Erik smiled back fondly, his appetite was quite voracious, and not just for food. Claidine kissed his cheek as she placed his plate down then went and served her own plate. Daroga smiled. Erik chuckled, he then got ready to eat. Violetta licked her lips before she began to dine in. 

Claidine sat down and then took the first bite, and smiled to the others. Daroga followed her example and started eating. Erik and Violetta soon ate with their lovers, being a very lovely dinner and lovely turn of events for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

After a lovely evening, two months of peace and happiness passed. But soon a Bal Masque was announced at the Opera Populaire. Claudine and Daroga planned with their lovers to attend, though Erik would have to do his threatening as the Phatom to get his play sorted, and to start off the motions for her eventual disappearance. He would have to play that he was mad with her for leaving the opera house, and was trying to get her into his clutches. She had chosen a chain that would be easy to pull off with no pain for the part at the Masquerade. 

The night of the party, Monsieur Firmin looked curious at the familar stranger approaching them. "Monsieur Andre?" He asked.

"Monsieur Firmin?" Monsieur Andre replied with a joyous smile.

"Dear Andre, what a splendid party!" Firmin smiled.

"The prologue to a bright new year!" Andre added happily.

"Quite a night, I'm impressed~" Firmin praised.

"Well, one does one's best~" Andre smiled. 

"Here's to us! The toast for the city, What a pity that 'Phantom' can't be here." Firmin announced as their pictures were taken.

Daroga was escorting Violetta into the party, Claudine having been snatched up by Raoul and Christine once they saw her. Raoul smiled warmly to Christine. Violetta looked up as she held onto Daroga's arm and looked up into the night sky filled with colorful fireworks. Christine smiled back, blushing from his warm and charming smile. Daroga smiled and led her inside.

Raoul kissed her cheek. "Let's head inside, ladies." he told Christine and Claudine.

Claudine nodded, though she wasn't the fondest of Raoul, he made Christine happy. Violetta smiled back on the way inside, feeling all aglow for such a wonderful outing tonight. 

"Oh, Raoul, such a gentleman." Christine smiled to her beloved as she came to her sister's side.

Daroga kept her arm safely in his and smirked at the singing. Raoul offered his arms to both of the sisters. Claudine accepted to just be polite and entered with them both. Violetta smiled up to Daroga with her eyes glowing with tonight's enchanting endeavors. Christine was so excited, especially about spending some time with Claudine tonight during the Ball.

"Would you like to dance?" Daroga asked Violetta.

"Oh, Si, I would love that very much, Daroga~" Violetta mused.

Daroga took her hand and pulled her to join in with the dancing. Violetta giggled while joining Daroga in the dance. Daroga held his fiancée close, but not indecently, as they danced. Violetta smiled, her eyes melting into his during the romantic dance, she felt like only she and Daroga were there. 

Daroga bowed once the dance was over, looking up as the singers started again. Violetta swooned and giggled, before curtsying to Daroga. Daroga linked their arms. Violetta smiled to Daroga.

Raoul smiled to the girls. "I will request the first dance of Christine, then may I ask if I can dance with our Claudine too?" He told and asked them.

Claudine gave a small, slightly curt, nod.

"That sounds lovely, Raoul, thank you." Christine smiled back.

Raoul smiled, and pulled Christine up to dance then too. Claudine lightly ran her fingers over the chain, looking quite calm. Christine squealed happily while going to join Raoul. Raoul smiled as he danced with his beloved. Carlotta sneered annoyed at the two couples, especially since she could no longer order her niece around. Christine giggled in some parts of the dance, enjoying her time with Raoul like she always fantasized about.

Raoul smiled and laughed, happily but quietly, to this. Claudine watched with a small smile. Christine smiled back to Raoul, occasionally checking on Claudine every turn to make sure she was doing fine. Raoul smiled. Claudine smiled softly for her sister. Christine gave a small wave to Claudine from where she stood. Claudine waved back, then looked shocked at the sudden swell of music different than the song before.

Daroga smiled back but then looked up to the steps looking surprised. Erik really cut a intimidating figure, especially as the Red Death. Raoul stood beside Christine and frowned. Violetta let out a small gasp. Everyone turned to look at Erik as they all went silent. Daroga kept an arm around Violetta. Raoul glared at Erik. Claudine's eyes shone with relief but her face turned to look worried, as was part of the plan.

"Why so silent, good monsieurs?" Erik droned as he made his appearance. "Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!" he then held up a play in his hand. "Here, I bring the finished score: 'Don Juan Triumphant'!"

Christine trembled slightly as she stood with Raoul. Violetta listened quietly and attentively as she was in Daroga's hold. Daroga was secretly impressed by Erik's ability to capture attention. Raoul held her hands warmly. Claudine looked to Erik. Carlotta stood beside her husband looking shocked. Meg and Madame Giry were watching in awe. Firmin looked worried.

"Fondest greetings to you all," Erik continued as he looked among the audience. "A few instructions now before rehearsals start: Carlotta must be taught how to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage."

Violetta made a small giggle at the shot directed to her aunt. Christine just cupped her mouth. Carlotta looked offended, flinching as his sword jabbed at her over-the-top hair accessories. Raoul frowned. Daroga smirked, just slightly, to Violetta.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Pinagi's age," Erik continued. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts. As for our star, Miss Claudine Daae..." he then stared the girl down for a moment before then walking further down the steps. "No doubt she'll do her best." 

Christine flinched slightly as Claudine's name was mentioned. Violetta smirked back to Daroga, before going back to 'acting' with the others who were on Erik's side. Raoul slipped away to find a sword. Claudine looked up to him, looking surprised.

"It's true, her voice is good; she knows though, should she still wish to excel, she has much to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher... Her teacher..." Erik continued before he soon came face-to-face with Claudine. 

Christine looked a little worried while standing with Raoul since her sister was involved with The Phantom of the Opera. Claudine stepped up closer to him, part entranced but mostly not in a trance. Raoul was fetching a sword, making his way back now though. Madame Giry snuck away to go to the room Erik would obviously drop into. Daroga still had an arm around Violetta.

"Your chains... Are now mine!" Erik told Claudine while grabbing her locket and soon disappeared in a cloud of fire.

Violetta stood by Daroga, feeling protected by him, but she knew that she didn't have anything to worry about.

"He's gone!" Christine gasped.

Claudine looked shocked, but secretly admired his exit. Raoul saw this and jumped down into the hole right after Erik, it closing up behind them. Meg rushed over to Claidine to offer support. Daroga suggested Violetta perhaps stay, to keep up appearances. Erik appeared in many reflections in a room that was filled with mirrors. Which one was the real one?

"Oh, Claudine, are you all right?" Christine cooed to her sister. 

Violetta nodded in silence to Daroga, not leaving his side.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine." Claudine said quietly.

"Come on, Christine, I'll show you both to a seperate room you can stay in for the night." Meg suggested.

"Go with them, dearest." Daroga whispered and pressed a kiss to the back of Violetta's hand.

"All right, Meg, thank you." Christine nodded.

"I will miss you." Violetta whispered back before going off.

Meg led her three friends along to the room. Claudine allowed them to lead her off. Daroga went to do his bit to help. Christine walked closer beside Claudine. Violetta took a deep breath before following. 

Meg soon showed them to a room, that had two beds one for Claudine and one for Christine. Claudine looked at the room and quietly thanked Meg.

"Thank you, Meg." Christine told her best friend.

"You can share the dorm with me." Meg smiled to Violetta.

"Oh, that's-a so kind of you." Violetta smiled back.

Meg smiled. "Come, let us go to bed... It's late." Meg said.

"Si..." Violetta agreed.

Claudine looked to her sister. Christine looked back to Claudine.

"Let's go see Father tomorrow." Claudine whispered to Christine.

Raoul came to the door then. "Ladies, I will guard Christine and Claudine tonight." he said.

Meg curtsied to Raoul then walked off with Violetta. Raoul kissed Christine goodnight, kissed Claudine's cheek in a brotherly way then went and sat outside the door. Violetta smiled to Meg as they walked off together. 

"Of course..." Christine agreed after smiling to Raoul's token of affection.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Claudine woke up early and borrowed a black dress from the costume department for her and Christine. She then went to procure them a carriage before popping back inside to pick up flowers. Raoul was still sleeping. Christine slept quietly until she looked over slightly, nearly seeing Claudine.

"Christine get dressed, unless I am to go on my own." Claudine whispered to her sister.

Christine nodded and soon got out of bed to get dressed. Claudine waited for her sister and passed her some flowers. She then pulled her down to the carriage. Christine got herself dressed and settled before going to join Claudine.

Soon the girls were off in the carriage, not even Claudine realizing it was Erik as the driver.

"I suppose we're set then." Christine told Claudine on the way.

Claudine nodded. "I just really wanted to see Father today." she said quietly, and leaned against Christine.

"I know..." Christine coaxed. "I do too."

Erik looked back at the girls as they got settled into the carriage. Raoul woke up and went searching for his future wife and her sister.

"Our father's grave." Claudine told the driver before they were off. She then looked out of the window as the scenery started to pass.

Raoul hurried and found out the girls were being taken off and ao he grabbed a horse to follow. The carriage soon drove both of the Daae sisters off, the hooves clopping against the street with Erik driving them. Claudine sang about the Phantom singing to her in her sleep, in her own mind though not aloud. Raoul was chasing on horseback. Christine looked around to the darkened and foggy atmosphere to visit her and Claudine's father. Erik kept his eyes forward until he made the horses stop in front of the cemetery gates. 

Meg decided to speak with Violetta and her mother about possibly having Violetta try out for the dance corps. Violetta bit her lip nervously, she had always wanted to dance, but she just hoped she wouldn't mess up in front of Madame Giry to shoot her chances of becoming a dancer down. Meg smiled soothingly to Violetta.

Madame Giry looked at the two. "Meg, you will lead, a simple dance, with moves for Violetta to follow..." she told her daughter and gave Violetta a costume to change into.

"Gratzi," Violetta smiled to the costume she was offered. "Gratzi, Signora Giry~"

Madame Giry nodded. "Go change, then follow Meg's example and this will be your audition, but do not be fearful; I will be strict, but fair." she told Violetta.

"Gratzi again..." Violetta replied respectively before going to put on her new costume.

Madame Giry and Meg both waited, well Meg stretching to get ready. Violetta looked in the mirror once she got into costume and soon came out to meet the mother and daughter. Meg smiled to her.

"First, stretch like Meg or you will hurt yourself..." Madame Giry ordered, holding her cane in both hands.

Violetta nodded as she soon did quick stretching exercises and warm-ups to get ready for her dancing. Meg showed her how to do each one, then stood in first position.

Madame Giry watched, then once both were ready, tapped her cane to the floor. "Begin." she told them.

Violetta took a deep breath and soon began to flow with Meg in the dance, focusing on herself and no one else to prevent herself from becoming a good enough dancer in her own way, though following the girl for her mother's judge on whether she may dance or not instead of being in choir. Meg led the moves and danced with her. Madame Giry watched calmly, she kept quiet though until Meg and then Violetta would stop. Violetta became light on her feet as she danced with Meg. Meg soon led into the final position. Violetta did her best to copy, though it wasn't perfect, it was still better than she usually did with an actual and acknowledged audience. Meg smiled.

Madame Giry looked at Violetta. "You did well... Would you be willing to practice every night, to study the moves and also join with the other girls?" She praised and asked.

"If-a you will allow me, Signora, it would be my honor." Violetta curtsied.

"Then I look forward to you joining my ballet corps," Madame Giry told her. "Keep the uniform, it is yours now, along with the shoes." she then added.

"Oh, gratzi~" Violetta beamed before she sniffled and began to cry emotionally.

Meg hugged Violetta happily.

Madame Giry handed her a handkerchief. "I am very particular about the dancing, but do not be ashamed if I call you out if you make a mistake... I have done it to many of my girls including Meg, and no one will judge you." she warned her.

"Oh... Si..." Violetta replied. "Sorry for-a crying... I just get emotional when I'm-a happy."

Meg smiled softly. Madame smiled a little too before walking out of the room.

Violetta wiped her eyes and soon calmed down. "Oh, gratzi for the support and letting-a me show your mother how great I am, Meg."

Meg smiled softly but happily. "I had to... You seemed to always want a chance, so now you can." she told her.

"Thank-a you so much~" Violetta smiled back.

Meg smiled and hugged her. Violetta smiled back with happy tears. Meg gave her a friendly and almost sisterly kiss on the cheek. Violetta giggled and smiled. Meg giggled too, then led her out to where they could get breakfast and tell everyone. Violetta smiled as she walked happily with Meg.

Claudine got out of the carriage, quietly thanking the driver who would need to park the carriage somewhere. She then walked quietly into the cemetary. "Little Lotte and Nettie thought of everything and nothing... their father promised them that he would send them the Angel of Music." She said softly. "Their father promised them." she whispered. Of course, she knew they had been sent Erik through the Angel of Music and would love him forever, but she was sad that her father hadn't told the angel to appear to them too.

Erik rode the carriage off without them to let them have some privacy.

"Their father promised them..." Christine whispered with Claudine as they trudged through the grounds while carrying flowers. "You were once our one companion, you were all that mattered~..."

"You were once a friend and father, then our world was Shattered~" Claudine sung quietly.

"Wishing you were somehow here again~" Christine sang back. "Wishing you were somewhere near~..." 

Soon, both girls were in front of the large mausoleum that their father had been laid to rest in. Claudine had her head bowed. Christine held Claudine's hand with her free hand as she also bowed her head. Claudine gripped her sister's hand lightly. Christine took a deep and shallow breath before dropping the flowers with a tear rolling down her cheek. Claudine suddenly heard music, and looked up to see a hypnotic red light coming form the mausoleum. Christine shuddered and sniffled before looking over to Claudine.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance~" Erik's voice sang from inside the mausoleum.

Claudine slowly stood up. "Angel or father? Friend or... Phantom? Who is it there, staring?~" she sung back, only adding the Phantom bit as she had enough sense to recognize she had to pretend to be scared of the Phantom.

"Have you forgotten your angel?~" Erik replied to Claudine.

Christine looked a little shaky.

"Angel, oh, speak~ What endless longings, Echo in this whisper~" Claudine replied, moving towards the mausoleum, up a couple of steps.

"Too long you've wandered in the winter, far from my fathering gaze~" Erik sang to Claudine.

Christine looked worried about Claudine.

Claudine continued to walk up there, singing with Erik.

"Christine! Claudine, stop! Wait!" Raoul shouted, jumping off the horse as he arrived.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped.

Raoul hugged Christine and lifted her onto the horse ready. He then ran up to Claudine. "Whatever you believe, this man - this thing - is not your father!" He told her.

Claudine turned to look at him, surprised at how he was suddenly there. Christine gasped once she looked toward Raoul as Erik hopped down with his own sword to fight Raoul. Raoul started to sword-fight with Erik. Claudine gasped in surprise. Erik glared as he stepped toward Raoul as they clashed swords. Christine cupped her mouth with both hands.

Soon, the fight was over, Raoul was standing over Erik with his sword pointed at him ready to kill him. His arm had a cut on it.

"No Raoul, STOP!" Claudine shouted, not going to let him kill Erik.

Christine looked sorry and sad for Claudine and soon helped her. "No, Raoul, not like this."

Erik breathed heavily as he was in the snow with the blade close to ending his own life. Raoul stopped but glared to Erik, and pulled Claudine away. He helped her onto the horse and then set off with her and Christine. Claudine looked surprised but as the horse was already moving couldn't get off.

Erik soon sat up and looked to the girls as they suddenly left. "Now, let it be war upon you both!" he then quietly shouted through his deep breaths.

Christine held onto Raoul while looking to Claudine as she looked concerned about something. Claudine looked ahead silently, but promised in her mind that she would perform Erik's new opera, and find a way to live with him.

"It'll be okay, Claudine..." Christine coaxed to her younger sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough, they got to the populaire and everyone had worked hard to bring the Phantom's opera to life. Claudine stood in the sidewings in her costume watching the show, waiting for her part. Madame Giry had worked the girls hard knowing they needed to be very good. She even had managed to persuade Carlotta not to fuss about Violetta being in the dance part. Erik was preparing in his own way as his dream opera was becoming a reality. Violetta worked her very best as she put her heart and soul into dancing this time instead of singing, doing her best to tune out her nasty aunt's comments about her dancing with Meg and the others. She managed to do much better than she had anticipated, and thought she would in front of a pressured crowd.

Carlotta sung, mostly with the others. "Don Juan triumphs once again!" She practically shouted at the end as she sung.

Claudine secretly admired the way it was set to nighttime. Meg was dressed as a lady of the night, though fully clothed like the others. She caught a bag tossed to her. Daroga sat in the box with Raoul, though his eyes were focused on Violetta. Violetta rolled her eyes to her aunt being her usual diva self. Even Andre seemed to slant his eyes at Carlotta from the opera box.

Meg winked to the audience as was her promot to, then she twirled off to the side. A man stood beside Piangi, with a smirk in place. Carlotta looked highly uncomfortable. Violetta pointed with the others during the song as more performers came onto the stage. There were lit torches, but also a makeshift fireplace as Piangi soon made his appearance from the tossed roses. The man grinned to Piangi. Policemen seemed to come into the aisles of the theater.

Violetta soon went off stage with Meg and the other dancers, feeling thrilled that she got to join in on the dance for a change like she had always daydreamed about when singing in chorus with the orchestra's instruments. After the plan had been recited, Passarino stood by the entrance for his Master. Daroga smiled to Violetta's part.

Claudine walked on at her bit. "No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!~" she sung, then knelt down, picking the thorns off roses.

The men pointed to Claudine like she was important. Christine looked proud and happy for her sister. Erik emerged from the curtains in a sneaky and mysterious way as always.

"Master?" Passarino called out.

Claudine sat there, dealing with the roses.

"Passarino, go away~" Erik sung quietly as he took a look at Claudine before approaching her. "For the trap is set and waits for its prey... You have come here, In pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent, Silent, I have brought you, That our passions may fuse and merge, In your mind you've already succumbed to me, Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me, Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, You've decided, decided, Past the point of no return, No backward glances, The games we've played till now are at an end, Past all thought of if or when, No use resisting, Abandon thought and let the dream descend, What raging fire shall flood the soul?, What rich desire unlocks its door?, What sweet seduction lies before us, Past the point of no return, The final threshold?, What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn, Beyond the point of no return?~"

Claudine had found herself swept away by his music. She took a single unsteady step away, mostly as she felt dazed a little bit. "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, Silence... I have come here, Hardly knowing the reason why! In my mind I've already imagined, Our bodies entwining, Defenseless and silent, Now I am here with you, No second thoughts, I've decided, Decided...." she sung and turned to him, before leading him up onto the area counted as the bridge. "Past the point of no return. No going back now, Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, One final question... How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom... When will the flames at last consume us?~" she then added as they reached the top. She then continued to sing with him as they got closer.

Daroga looked shocked at this. Raoul had almost helpless tears in his eyes as he knew he couldn't help Claudine right then, and knew her sister would be upset at this too. Erik soon sang the next verses with Claudine as he held her. Seeing this shocked the crowd. Christine merely gasped for her sister. Claudine ended up with her back to his one arm over his around her waist, the other resting on his on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. Raoul glanced to Christine.

Erik held her as he looked deep into her eyes. Christine trembled slightly for Claudine. Claudine enjoyed the hug from behind. Raoul bit his lip, but heard Erik start to sing more. Daroga wondered how Erik was going to get out of this. Erik sang softly to Claudine as he hugged her. Christine bit her fist slightly as she sat in suspense with Raoul. Claudine turned to face him, reaching up to give him a chaste kiss. Raoul looked stunned. Christine shook, unable to hold something in any longer, and soon rushed up and removed the mask from The Phantom of the Opera. The audience recoiled in shock and disgust once they saw Erik's true face.

Claudine looked to Christine in shock she would do that, and glanced out at the crowd before back to Erik, looking upset Christine had done that to him. Raoul looked a bit disgusted. Daroga looked shocked, but it was more offended for Erik. Erik looked to Christine and Claudine before looking up at the ceiling. He then cut a rope and opened a trap door suddenly. Violetta cupped her mouth in shock and surprise at what Christine had just done. Claudine gasped as she clung to him as they fell. Raoul looked horrified as both Claudine and Christine fell with the Phantom. He then gasped as the Chandelier fell.

"Go!" Reyer shouted to his musicians, before escaping too.

Daroga snuck off to get Violetta and take her down to try and help keep everything calm. The chandelier began to fall once it was loosened. This made the people panic even more and they fled out to avoid being crushed or hurt by The Phantom of the Opera. Raoul came running towards Madame Giry. Meg was in changed clothes, and came running over too. Claudine winced in pain as she and Christine were pulled along, of course she knew had his anger not gotten provoked he wouldn't ever hurt her.

Daroga took Violetta warmly into his arms a moment. "Come with me, we'll go and try to calm things down" he soothed her.

Christine shook as she felt scared of what was happening as this evening was becoming a nightmare. 

"Oh, my God..." Andre moaned, sounding sick to his stomach.

"Si." Violetta agreed.

"We're ruined, Andre... Ruined!" Firmin shouted as they ran.

Madame Giry made Meg stay with the workers. Claudine bit her lip nervously. Daroga led her off, to a secret passage he would use to visit Erik. Erik took both Christine and Claudine down to his lair as they escaped. Violetta looked around as she escaped with Daroga.

Soon, the workers gave chase like an angry mob. "Track down this murderer, He must be found, Track down this murderer, He must be found!" They called.

Claudine winced as they had to walk through the cold water, worse for her as she had bare feet.

"Hounded by everyone!" Erik frowned. "Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine! Why? WHY?!"

Christine frowned as she looked guilty since she was the one who removed his mask. Claudine was then rushed off to get changed into a wedding dress. She looked nervous of leaving Christine but knew he wouldn't hurt her. Madame Giry led Raoul as far as she dared to go and then watched him go. Raoul thanked her and ran down the stairs, removing his jacket and ascot. He however fell through a trap door, almost being drowned, though he managed to escape. 

Daroga continued leading Violetta down to the Phantom's lair. Christine was nervous when she was alone with Erik as he was waiting for Claudine to return. Violetta was a little alarmed over what was going on, and did her best to remain calm.

Claudine came out looking shy and nervous in a wedding dress and holding flowers. "Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I to become prey to your lust for flesh?" She half sung half asked, playing along, though she was actually upset he had crashed the chandelier.

Daroga squeezed Violetta's hand softly. Christine looked to her sister in slight horror. Was Erik forcing her to marry him?

"The fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh~," Erik sang as he touched Claudine's face. "This face... The infection which poisons our love~" 

Violetta looked up at him for support, staying close by his side. Claudine looked up to him, her eyes filling with tears for his thoughts about his face. She did look away, yes, but it was to wipe her eyes feeling bad and wishing she could make him feel better. Daroga smiled softly.

"This face which earns, A mother's fear and loathing, A mask, my first, Unfeeling scrap of clothing~," Erik continued for Claudine. "Pity comes too late!, Turn around and face your fate!, An eternity of this, Before your eyes~"

Violetta smiled back to him harmoniously.

Claudine looked up at him softly. "This poor haunted face holds no horror to my eyes, it's in your mind the thought of distortion lies~" she sung quietly.

Daroga slipped in to the lair from the room the passage led to. Raoul came to the big iron gate.

"Wait!" Erik told her as he caught a glimpse of Raoul. "I think, my dear, we have a guest."

"Raoul!" Christine gasped.

Violetta followed Daroga the best that she could. Claudine looked over at the gate in shock. Raoul looked shocked. Daroga quietly shushed Violetta, to soothe her.

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight," Erik stated as he stood by Christine and Claudine. "I had rather hoped that you would come, and now, my wish comes true, you have joined me and made my night."

"Let her go!" Christine cried out about Erik holding onto her sister.

Violetta nodded as she eventually settled herself down. Claudine looked surprised, her gaze up at Erik's.

"Free them! Do what you like, only free them! Have you no pity?" Raoul called, trying to reach in through the bars.

Daroga was watching ready to intervene if necessary.

"Your future brother makes a passionate plea." Erik told Claudine.

Christine frowned as she watched this, very worried about Claudine. Violetta quietly watched with Daroga.

"Oh, Raoul, it's useless" Claudine told him, she didn't want to be saved, she loved Erik. But she admired his willingness to try to save her too

"I love them, Does that mean nothing? I love them, Show some compassion!" Raoul asked then shouted.

Daroga had an arm around Violetta.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Erik shouted to Raoul.

Christine looked to Claudine. Violetta blushed from the warmth, but she kept calm. Claudine looked sadly up to Erik.

"Christine, Claudine, let me see them." Raoul pleaded.

"Be my guest, sir..." Erik replied before he pulled a lever which opened up the gate. "Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm them? Why would I make them pay for the sins which are yours?"

Raoul turned to look as the gate lowered only to choke as a rope was thrown around his neck, but not a noose, yet. Claudine gasped in shock.

"Order your fine horses now!" Erik mocked Raoul. "Raise your hand up to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Claudine."

Christine looked utterly horrified by what Erik had done to Raoul before looking to her sister. Raoul struggled against the ropes tying him to the gate. Claudine looked completely surprised by this. Daroga frowned, but knew Erik was obviously not his full self due to the anger.

"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love!" Erik told Claudine. "Refuse me, and you send your future brother to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

"Raoul!" Christine wailed. 

Violetta buried her face against Daroga, clenching her teeth and her eyes with stinging tears.

Claudine looked to Erik, her eyes tearing up again. "The tears I might have shed for our love's belief, Grow cold and turn to tears of grief!" She sung trying to get him to realize this was a bad idea, but not feeling hate, she would never be able to hate him.

Daroga held Violetta close.

"Christine, Claudine, please forgive me, I did it all for us, and all for nothing..." Raoul called out.

"Erik, before you threatened Raoul, we had such hopes, and now those hopes may be shattered..." Claudine then pleaded, trying to get him to see sense.

Christine frowned miserably. Violetta nuzzled up against Daroga.

"Too late for turning back..." Erik replied weakly. "Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

"Angel of Music... Have you deceived me? Have I give my mind blindly?" Claudine asked, half-talking/half-singing, her tears trickling down her face.

Raoul stood there, trying not to show his choking. Daroga frowned softly.

"You try my patience, make your choice!" Erik demanded as he tightened the rope around Raoul's neck.

Christine trembled and looked physically sick. Violetta winced, not wanting to see, but imagined the worst. Raoul gave a cough, as he looked to Christine lovingly but believing he would die.

Claudine looked at Erik, then her sister and Raoul. "Beautiful creature of darkness, What kind of life have you known? I don't need courage to show you, You are not alone..." she sang, moving towards him and putting her ring back where it belonged. "Please, let them go Erik... Let's go away together." she whispered, while crying, but then cupped his face tenderly in her hands and kissed him pouring her love into the kiss.

Daroga glanced away, feeling the moment to be private. Christine's eyes leaked of course since Raoul could very well die.

"Take her, forget me..." Erik hoarsely responded, he was going to push away Claudine, but couldn't bring himself to since he was truly and deeply, madly in love with her. "Forget all of this!"

Violetta shuddered briefly. Raoul stood there, but could breathe a little easier, getting a tiny bit of slack.

"Christine, take Raoul and the boat and go." Claudine told her sister quietly, clinging to Erik and forcing herself not to faint.

Daroga gently gave Violetta a squeeze.

"But what about you?" Christine frowned to Claudine.

Violetta shivered and sniffled while going against Daroga.

"I've made my choice, Christine... I love him," Claudine told her. She then glanced up to Erik, then back. "Swear to us, never to give, the secrets you know of the Angels who'll live." she told them.

Raoul hugged Christine after being untied.

"Everything is going to be okay now." Daroga soothed, quietly.

Christine looked into her sister's eyes and soon nodded with tears in her own eyes. "I promise... Be careful, and live happily ever after... My dear sister."

Erik released Raoul back to Christine once he settled down.

"Are you-a sure?" Violetta shivered.

Claudine gave her sister a hug, and Raoul too as he would be her brother. "When we've settled, I'll write." she told them, then returned to Erik's side.

"Yes." Daroga told her softly.

Raoul looked to them all. He frowned though. "I can't forgive you Phantom, but for the sake of Claudine and Christine, you have three days to escape the country... Then I will send the police after you." he said, after all as the Viscomte, he couldn't say nothing.

"Have a good future... I shall miss you very much..." Christine cooed to Claudine.

Violetta soon wiped her eyes and took a look with Daroga.

"Yes, Raoul..." Erik replied.

Claudine gave a small teary smile. Raoul gave a short curt nod then led Christine away into the boat to escape.

"Come, Erik, you can stay at my home until you make arrangements." Daroga said quietly, his arm around Violetta.

"Goodbye..." Christine whispered to Claudine as she left with Raoul. 

"Thank you, Daroga, I won't forget this." Erik replied.

Violetta gave a small smile. Claudine waved as they left, then fell against Erik once they had gone, merely fainting though. Daroga started to lead the way so hadn't noticed Claudine fainted. The sounds of the mob were getting closer.

"Oh, careful..." Erik whispered as he helped Claudine up as he caught her. "I got you, my dear."

Violetta wiped her eyes from the emotional moment. Christine had a tear rolling down her cheek, she missed her sister so much already. Claudine of course didn't answer, but she instinctively settled into his hold.

Daroga led the way through a secret escape to outside. "Come along." he said kindly.

Erik soothed Claudine as he held her along. Violetta nodded as she followed Daroga. The quartet soon escaped, the mob not finding them, with Daroga leading them to his house. After three days they two couples had been married in a double wedding and they had booked passage to America. 

Claudine stood on the deck of the ship watching the land get smaller and smaller. But with Erik with her, and Daroga with Violetta, she knew that life would be good and maybe one day she would return with Erik. Though no one would have known it would have been after eternal life had been granted to her and Erik. Raoul and Christine had been married and Raoul had become the Comte after his brother died. And thus, life was good for them all.

~Finis~


End file.
